Winds of Change - Side Fics
by DianaPrince31
Summary: Just some ficlets that takes place in between the chapters of the Winds of Change series.
1. Never Have I French Kissed a Teddy Bear

Never Have I French kissed a Teddy Bear

Winds of Change

Sapphirewyren

 **A/U: This takes place in my Winds of Change universe. If you don't know what that is then read my ongoing Winds of Change series:** s/12174878/1/Winds-of-Change **there's the link, go read it.**

 **Author's Note: This is a side ficlet that goes in between the chapters of Winds of Change. You can read these as a stand-alone if you want, but if they make references to the series you most likely will be clueless. This fanfic takes place after Chapter 11: Secret Meetings and Strange Bedfellows.**

 **Suit:** . 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, but I'm working on buying the rights (jk)**

The night was young, the sky twinkled with bright stars and the moon gazed down on the Hellsing Manor. Inside the manor, Alucard, Seras and Sam sat in the living room talking. It was the rare moments when Alucard and Sam weren't trying to kill each other. And it was rare break between hunting down rogue vampires and exterminating Chimera nests. They were discussing the most embarrassing moments that happened to them. For Alucard it was when he had unknowingly walked through horse manure and tracked it into his throne room, when he was King of Romania*. The unfortunate fool to snicker was made to lick up the horse manure before watching his family roast alive. For Sam was when she first learned to shift into her beast form, she didn't know that she didn't need to be naked to shift, by the time she realized that Sam didn't have a stitch of clothing on her. Of course; now she didn't mind taking off her clothes, if only her boss was interested. And for Seras, when she had first became a police officer, when she was in a situation that called for her drawing her gun, she took out her walkie talkie instead. Seras had to remind herself, walkie talkie on the right and gun on the left.

"I wonder what Sir Integra's dark secret is." Said Seras.

"I bet it's juicy" said Sam.

Just then the Hellsing commander walked into the living, taking off her necktie and blazer, she tossed the articles on an empty chair, flopped down on the couch in a most unknightly manner and lit up a cigar. Integra noticed her three 'pets' staring at her. "What? I'm allowed to relax." The three looked at each other, Sam sidled close to Integra and purred; "What is your most embarrassing secret?", while reaching for the cigar in the commander's mouth, Integra raised a pale eyebrow, holding the cigar out of reach from the shapeshifter. "When I was fourteen, I began a three -year phase of French kissing any stuffed animal I could get my mouth on." All three of their mouth fell open, including Alucard who thought he knew everything or almost everything there was about his master. Integra chuckled at the stunned expressions on their faces. Not only had she said that in calm voice, but she didn't even ask why they had wanted to know. "You…did….that?" asked Seras "I thought it would be something like tripping over your gown at a ball or something." Integra laughed; "No, it wasn't anything like that." Sam; who had flopped over Integra's lap when she heard of the stuffed animals and decided to stay there when her boss began to absentmindedly run her hands through her hair, said "You made that up." Alucard nodded in agreement; "Master, I never knew that."

"Of course you didn't. You also didn't know of the time when I had Walter take me to a toy store, just so I could find the perfect kissing partner in the teddy bear aisle. Did you know that mostly stuffed dogs had open mouths? I got a new stuffed dog that day." The room was now silent as the other three tried to process this new information about their boss' childhood. Alucard burst out in laughter, Seras turned red and Sam said "I could be your teddy bear if you want." "No thank you, I am quite over that now."

"How did you find the perfect kissing partner in the toy store?" asked Alucard. Integra blew out a puff of smoke and said; "Let's just say, I came home with a lot of cotton and polyester blend in my mouth that day."

"You mean you..." Seras couldn't finish the sentence and Integra merely nodded her confirmation.

"I still say you're making it up." said Sam. Integra shrugged; "You asked a question, I merely answered it."

"Wish I could see that now," said Seras. "Too bad that store is probably now around after four hundred years."

"The good news is I did get the video of that" smirked Integra "the bad news is, it's somewhere around here."

"How'd you get it?" asked Alucard.

"How do you think? I had to steal it. You think a store owner is going to give a 14-year-old any of their surveillance video?"

"So where's the video?" asked Seras, bouncing up and down like an excited puppy.

Integra made a show of remembering before saying; "I would try the portraits if I were you." All three of them ran out of the room towards the hall. Integra sighed as she took another long drag from her cigar; "They'll believe anything."


	2. Betrayal

Betrayal

A Winds of Change FanFic

Sapphirewyren

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

 **Author's Notes: This chapter takes place in the middle of chapter 1. It's an added scene. Be sure to check out the Winds of Change series.**

 **Summary: Integra wants answers to a question that has been eating at her since the battle of Millennium.**

 **Suit:** .

"Are you sure?" asked Uriel for what seemed the hundredth time.

"Why not? I allowed my Son to do the same. If it will bring her some closure, it couldn't harm her."

"I'm not worried about her being harmed as much as how she will harm HIM."

"He'll be fine. It's not like he can die. And whatever physical pain she inflicts on him, he had it coming anyway" God said grimly.

"Ok, I'll take Integra to see Walter."

 **Betrayer's Row: A special place in Hell for traitors**

How long will he have to relive his final failure? He couldn't defeat Alucard. It seemed like days, weeks, months…years. Everyday Walter had to relive the battle, he had to fight Alucard, and fail in that one task. Every sound, every smell, every ounce of pain was inflicted on him for centuries, every minute of the day, if you could call it a day. The days were so blurred together, one would think it was one long miserable day. Suddenly it stopped and Walter was dragged to a room by two very big, very mean looking winged demons. "Come on, traitor, looks like you got a visitor and she's not too happy" one of the fallen angels said gruffly. A visitor? Here? They can do that? He was led to a room, in it there was a single table and two chairs. In one of those chairs, sat his former boss. Walter stopped in the doorway, completely shocked. She looked like an angel in the dull backdrop of the room, in her white suit. The look on her face was anything but angelic, it was a look between boredom and seething anger. He was roughly pushed into the room and made to sit in the chair opposite the former Hellsing director. His leg was then chained to the table; "Wouldn't want you to run off, now would we?" laughed the demons. Walter could only stare. If Integra was here, that meant she was dead. Did she die during the battle with Millennium? No that couldn't be. Arthur's daughter was too strong to die that quickly. Why wasn't she saying anything? He noticed that he wasn't the only one that seemed impatient, the angel Uriel who had been standing over her shoulder in a protective manner began shifting on his feet. Walter noticed that he couldn't look Integra in the eyes, as he was constantly blinking or looking in some other direction. Suddenly Integra leaned forward, took his chin in her hand and tilted his head until he was looking her squarely in the eyes. Her sapphire eyes were just as intent as he remembered. Wait… the left eye looked a bit duller than the right. When she finally spoke, Integra only asked one word; "Why?" She let go of his face and leaned back in her seat. Walter looked down at his hands; "I don't know." Integra slammed her hands down on the table so hard everyone jumped; "BULLSHIT! You know damn well why you did it! I want to hear you say it!"

"I don't have an answer that would make you happy, Sir!"

"You think I came here to find an answer that would make me 'HAPPY'? There's not a damn thing you can say that would make me 'HAPPY'!

"I'm…sorry Sir"

"Well it's too late for that, now isn't it? You left me standing there, looking like a fool and feeling a lot worse, Walter"

"I…. was afraid of becoming useless; unimportant. I wanted to become a true angel of death. I wanted to defeat Alucard!"

Integra started to laugh. This shocked everyone in the room. Walter looked upset at being laughed at. "What is so funny, Sir?" When Integra finally stopped laughing; about five minutes later; she said; "I did not know that you were a comedian, Walter."

"This is serious."

"Is it? Your reason for betraying Hellsing is the most childish reason I have ever heard. Tell me that you're joking and that there is a more mature reason to your betrayal." Walter said nothing. Integra shook her head; "Pitiful, well now I feel rather stupid. Betrayed by a man who had a ridiculously childish rivalry with a vampire."

"It was not childish!"

"Really? At what age, did you decide that you were Alucard's rival? 14? I believe that fourteen is a child, about 2 or 3 years into puberty? That seems very childish to me and to carry that all the way into your 70's, well that's just a bad mix of immaturity and senility." Walter bristled at Integra's harsh analysis of his behavior. He stood up; "You don't know anything!" The demon guards were about to shove the ex-butler back done into his chair, but Integra waved them off. It wasn't like the old man was going anywhere any time soon. Integra also stood up and grabbed Walter's head and slammed it onto the table. The look on Uriel's face was shock, while the guards just chuckled. "I know I loved you like a father and you threw that away for a petty rivalry with Alucard, who by the way probably never even thought of you as rival. You were afraid of becoming useless? I have some bad news for you: you were useless the moment the very thought of betrayal entered your mind. You were no angel of death, just another dog, another servant. But at least you made a damn fine cup of tea." When Walter could sit down again, he shook his head in an attempt to stop the ringing in his ears. He was surprised, when had Integra become THIS violent? She must have been able to read his mind or at least see the question on his face, for she took out a sword, seemingly from nowhere and plunged it into the table. The sword then began to melt into a metallic puddle. "What is this?!"

"Let's just say you weren't the only fool to betray the Hellsing Organization, but you were the most lucky."

Everyone peered into the puddle which was now showing an image of the Hellsing Manor. Judging by the change of scenery such as staff, the newer models of the vehicles and the lack of the dead bodies of the Wild Geese Mercenaries, Walter could tell that is was some years later. The puddle was kind enough to tell them the year: 2016. The scene closed in on two figures that were outside the manor. One was a male figure. He was dressed in formal military attire. He had dark blond hair, a hard, square jaw and sharp green eyes. His handsome face was battered, bloody, black and blue. One of his legs were twisted in a very odd and painful angle. Despite this, he had a grin on his face as if none of these physical inflictions bothered him. The man was kneeling on his remaining knee in front of a very angry Integra, who was breathing heavily, having just given the man the bruises he now sported.

"Are you quite finished?" asked the man in a bored tone of voice. Integra's remaining eye twitched. "You don't seem at all repentant for your crimes, Sir Georges."

"I did what necessary for the organization."

"No, you did what was necessary for yourself. I specifically told you and the rest of the members of the Round Table how I felt about traitors. You seem to have forgotten."

"So what now? Are you going to call the police? Have me arrested?"

"No, I am going to deal with you myself."

Sir Georges laughed; "By beating me senseless? You always throw a temper tantrum when things don't go your way, Sir Integra." Integra walked over to a rapier which was lying in the grass and unsheathed it. It's sharp silver blade gleamed in the sun.

"Throw a temper tantrum, you say? I guess you are correct, I don't like any deviations from my plans."

"Well one can't always have their way, but I will."

"That was a grave mistake, Sir Georges, for today I will be your judge, jury and executioner, and we are going straight to the execution part." Sir Georges shuffled backwards away from Integra.

"I did warn you what would happen to any and all traitors within my organization. Did you think I was jesting?"

"You wouldn't….."

"Yes, I am doing what must be done, you will serve as an example to anyone who gets any brilliant ideas."

"You'll burn in hell!"

"I most likely will, but it will be worth it." With that Integra punched Sir Georges in the throat causing him gasp open mouthed. Then stepping behind him, she yanked his head back, looking him straight in his now very frightened green eyes she snarled: "If your maker asks why you are on the other side so soon, tell him: Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing does not suffer traitors!" Then she rammed the sword down the man's throat, up to the hilt, she then gave it a sharp twist, before ripping it right out of his throat. Sir Georges remained upright for several seconds, grasping his throat and spewing blood. He then collapsed in a heap, with blood still gushing out his mouth and throat. Integra stared at the body of the former knight for a few long minutes, before taking out a handkerchief and cleaning the rapier. As she walked back to the manor, a large black mass, made its way towards the body, when it reached the dead man, hundreds of eyes popped open in the inky mass and slowly the body began to dissolve into it, until it was completely gone.

The image in the metallic puddle disappeared and reformed back into the form of a sword and clattered onto the table. Walter was petrified with fear as he looked wide eyed from the sword to Integra. "You….you…" Walter couldn't find the words to say. " I did say that you were lucky, Walter. But I did not come here to shove that sword down your throat even if you do deserve it. I came to find out why you did what you did and to tell you that I have forgiven you for what you did." Now Walter's mouth hung open for a few second before he said "I am most undeserving of your forgiveness, Sir."

"Realizing that, had made you all the more deserving."

Walter stood up and bowed; "It was a pleasure serving you, Sir Integra." The guards then led him out of the room.

"At one point I thought that you were going to kiss him" said Uriel.

"Must your mind be filled with such filth?"

Uriel laughed as he walked out of the room, leaving Integra alone. She stared at the chair where the ex-butler sat a few moments before and reflected on all the years that they had been together. Integra finally cried the tears that had eluded her all those years ago.

End

 **Author's note: So there you have it another WoC ficlet. I believe instead of a lake of fire, Hell will be a never ending experience of one's greatest fear. So if I go to Hell, I'll be neck deep in spiders and roaches, as they painfully crawl through all of my orifices. (I hope I go to Heaven, because that does not sound pleasurable.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Read, Review and Favorite.**


	3. What not to Wear

What Not to Wear

A Hellsing FanFic

Sapphirewyren

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

 **Author's Note: This takes place after Chapter 8 in Winds of Change**

In his forty-five years of life, Philip Dalton had seen many things. But what he saw today was very strange. Out of the draculina Seras' room came article after article of clothing. When he reached the door, the butler had to dodge a flying pair of jeans. "Is there something wrong, Miss Seras?" Seras plopped down on the bed; "I have NOTHING to wear!" Philip looked around the room and saw plenty of clothes all over the place. "I believe your problem is that you have too many options. Besides where did you get the money to buy all this?" Seras turned a bright red; "It's probably best if you don't know. Beside Uriel is coming soon and I have nothing!" Philip began picking up and folding the clothes that were on floor, because the mess was beginning to drive him a bit crazy. "What's wrong with what you are wearing now?" Seras looked down at herself; "It's a uniform, Philip! You're hopeless!"

"Perhaps this is a sign" said Alucard who had just phased into Seras' room. Seras rolled her eyes; "And what sign is that, master?"

"A sign telling you that perhaps you should not be dating that angel."  
"Master, if you're not going to help, please leave."

Alucard raised an eyebrow; "Such rudeness is out of character, Police Girl. I blame that angel."

"I said 'please'!"

"I am in an agreeable mood, so you can borrow one of my Hawaiian shirts."

Even Philip looked appalled at this suggestion; Seras shook her head; "No thank you."

"I do have something that might be good. I'll go get it." With that Alucard phased out of the room. Seras looked at Philip; "This can't be good." Philip nodded in agreement. When Alucard came back, he was holding a clown costume and with a wide grin asked; "How about this?" Seras nearly burst out into tears; "Why are you doing this to me, master?" Alucard just started laughing at his little joke, while earning a glare from the teary eyed draculina.

"Alucard! Stop tormenting Seras!" came the command of Integra. All three occupants jumped startled by her sudden appearance. "Master, I was merely helping my fledgling get ready for her 'date'" purred Alucard.

"That's not what it looks like to me. A freaking clown costume? Really?"

"The costume is merely symbolism of how foolish she looks going out with an archangel."

"Cut the shit! And for that remark, you can put on that ridiculous outfit yourself."

"But master…."

"I will NOT repeat myself, vampire!"

Alucard pouted, but he skulked off to put on his new duds. Seras giggled, she did not feel sorry for her master in the least. Integra turned to Seras; "I will help you find something descent to wear, if you want." Seras stared at the suit wearing commander; "Ummm…no offense, but you don't….well…."

Integra shrugged; "Ok, have it your way, but Uriel's not known to like lateness…"

"No don't leave, please I need help!"

Integra smiled; "Philip, you may leave."

Philip left the bedroom quickly, closing the door behind him. He bumped into Alucard, who now donned the clown costume. Alucard growled; "Don't even think about laughing or my master is going to have to hire a new butler."

"I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that" Philip monotoned. Alucard gestured towards the door; "What's going on in there?"

"Apparently, Sir Integra is helping Miss Seras get ready."

Alucard stared at the butler wide eyed, "What?!"

Philip shrugged; "It's better than my suggestion of her wearing her uniform on her date."

"I never seen Seras in a suit" muttered Alucard. For all they knew right now, Integra could be commanding that Seras wear a suit like her and be happy she had clothing. Now Alucard feel sorry for Seras. Uriel would probably be giving Seras weird looks throughout their date. "She would be better off wearing one of my Hawaiian shirts."

"I'm sure Sir Integra wouldn't have Miss Seras wear a suit…"

Alucard gave Philip a look that said "You don't know Integra." Just then the door began to open and Philip and Alucard prepared to say how nice Seras looked even if she was wearing a suit. That was they saw what Sera was wearing. The draculina was wearing a sleeveless casual dress with a pleated that was pale blue in color. Over that she wore a thin white mid sleeve cardigan sweater. On her feet, she wore leather, flat shoes that were the same color of the dress. And around her neck was a necklace of flat white and pale blue stones. "How do I look?" asked Seras shyly. After staring open mouthed for a minute, the butler was the first to speak; "You look marvelous, Miss Seras." Alucard could only nod his agreement. Seras gave the Hellsing leader a tight hug; "Thank you so much, Sir!" With that the draculina skipped off down the hall, completely happy.

Integra smirked at the two men; "I bet you thought that I was going to make her wear a suit." Philip smirked and said smoothly; "Of course not, Sir." Integra chuckled at the bold-faced lie and as she walked off down the hall, she called back; "Don't forget about the wig, Alucard."

Chapter End

 **Author's Notes: So, who thought that Integra was going to make Seras wear a suit? I did and I'm the one writing this fanfic. I figured just because Integra wear suits that doesn't mean she does not know about style. Also, who knew Alucard be so mean? How does Seras get all those clothes.**


	4. Beast Form Part 1

Beast Form (Part 1)

Sapphirewyren

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

 **Author's Note: The events of this fanfiction takes place of the Chapter 16 of the Winds of Change.  
Summary: Seras' beast form, people!**

On a warm day, where the sky was awash with blue and white clouds, Alucard, Sam and Seras had gathered under a large tree; nice to see them all getting along. At this moment, the topic of conversation was beast form or Seras' lack thereof. "It's embarrassing, I don't change into a huge dog like my master or a tiger like you, Sam."

"I still wanna see it." Seras shook her head; "I haven't shifted in a long time and it's not my thing anyway." Sam started to give Seras the puppy eyes, because who can resist those? It took some time, but eventually the eyes got Seras. "Fine" the draculina sighed.

Integra looked up from her paperwork to see a large white tiger pad quietly over to her desk and drop a golden ball of fluff on her desk. The ball of fluff gazed up at the director with, a pair of sad blue eyes. Integra gave Sam a questioning look; "Is this Seras?"

 **Cute, isn't she?**

"I thought that she didn't have a beast form."

The golden lion cub found the papers on the desk interesting and started to claw at them, shredding them. Integra shook her head; "Oh what the hell, it's not like I was using that." The rowdy cub than found Integra's pen to be a good chew toy. "Or that."

After becoming bored with the pen, she swatted the computer mouse off the desk and into the wall, shattering it and nearly missing Alucard's head by mere inches. "I'm going to have to buy a new one." Integra picked up the rambunctious cub by the scruff of her neck; "Here you go, Alucard, your turn to play with this furry wrecking ball." As soon as Seras was out of Integra's grasp, she grabbed Alucard's hat and started shaking it. "Hey! Give that back! I need that!" When Alucard made a grab for his hat, Seras scampered away. The vampire king grabbed at the cub again and again the cub scampered out of his reach, this time under Integra's desk. Alucard chuckled; "She's very energetic."

"How long is she going to stay like that?" asked Integra, who was now standing so Alucard could fetch the cub and his hat. Alucard managed to get a hold of his hat, but Seras wouldn't let go. "She hasn't really learned to change fully so it could be from several hours to several days."

"She's you fledgling, Alucard teach her to change back, I don't want her shitting on my floors."

 **I'll take her outside**

Sam picked up the cub and left. After several minutes of watching the tiger and the lion cub playing on the lawn, the Hellsing leader muttered; "I have a feeling, she's done this before."

"Done what?" Integra seemed to have decided not to answer the question. Alucard patted his head; "I never got my hat back."

A couple of hours later, no longer a lion cub, Seras found herself nestled next to Sam under a tree. "Finally awake, Sleepyhead?"

"How long was I asleep?"

"A couple of hours. You owe Sir Integra a new computer mouse."

Seras held up Alucard's hat, which was now torn; "Oh no, what did I do? I don't want to change into a cub. I'm a grown woman, so shouldn't I be a fully-grown animal?"

"I can help you."

Seras leaned back on the tiger's warm body and closed her eyes; "That would be nice, Sam"

 **One Week Later**

Sometimes Integra wondering if she was running a three-ringed circus because now, she could hear panicked screams from various staff members and chalked it up to Alucard doing stupid stuff in his boredom. That is until the door to her office and in bounded a huge golden lioness. The large cat made a beeline for the director, who jumped out of her chair before the feline landed on her.

 **Sir! Look at me! Look at me!**

"Seras?"

 **Yep! Sam was a great teacher! I'm not a cub anymore!**

"Somehow, I think I prefer the cub."

 **Isn't this great?**

Integra had never seen a lion smile until now. The ecstatic lioness ran out of the office, eliciting more screams. Alucard phased into the office; "Hmm, I never thought Seras would learn to change that quickly."

"For some reason I only see bad things in the future."

"Police girl will grow tired of being a lion and change back. Right now, it's like having a new toy."

"I hope you are right, because two animals are enough, three is a zoo."


	5. Beast Form Part 2

Beast Form (Part 2)

A Hellsing Fanfic

Sapphirewyren

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

 **Summary: Part 2 to the madness.**

Integra was concerned about Seras. It had been two weeks since the draculina had learned to change into a golden lioness and had bounded into her office, making her nearly piss her pants. (Something Integra vowed NEVER to admit). The leader had yet to see Seras back in her 'human' form. It's as if she had decided to stay a lioness and that was something Integra did NOT want. If Seras had chosen to shift into her a beast form occasionally, Integra would not mind, but this seemed to be a permanent change. And to make things worse, the leader was receiving complaints from the staff. The maids and butlers were being startled as the large cat lunged playfully at them, causing them to drop dishware and fragile packages. Gardening staff were peevish of trampled plants. Cooking staff were testy of missing meat. The mechanics crew were complaining about burst tires and spilled oil cans. The soldiers had the worst problem of all; their training field was being used as an over grown litter box. In short Seras had become a menace. Alucard and Sam had tried to talk Seras out of it, but to no avail. No amount of yelling or threats from Alucard could change Seras back. Even Sam lost her patience with the draculina turned lion. Now everyone was waiting to see what Integra would do.

"The matter is quite grave, Sir. I have received numerous threats from the staff of quitting and even lawsuits" said Philip. Integra massages her temples to stave off an oncoming headache. Why couldn't she just throw the damn beast in the zoo? That's it! "Where is Seras now?"

"I believe in what remains of the gardens, napping."

"Good, make sure she stays there, I have somethings to prepare."

A couple of hours later awoke from her nap. What to do? She was a bit hungry, too bad she couldn't eat one of the soldiers, well maybe she could eat one of the lower ranking soldiers, it was like anyone would notice, anyway right? As the lioness was about to go hunting, she saw Integra, flanked by four guards and Sam, coming towards her. Damn! She had avoided the leader with good reason. The soldiers stood off at a distance, while Integra and Sam approached closer.

"Seras, why do you insist on staying in that form?" demanded Integra without preamble.

 **I like it. It's neat.**

"Okay now that you've given me the bullshit reason, I would like the real reason".

 **I feel more powerful in this form, stronger. People take me more seriously**. **I'm** **not some big eyed, big boobied joke, even the soldiers fear me.**

"So this is a permanent thing then?"

The lioness looked the commander in the eyes and for a couple of tense moments, neither female said anything.

 **Yes, Sir. Nothing you say is going to convince to ever change back.**

"What are you talking about? The soldiers fear you" said Sam.

 **Not the way they fear you or my master. They fear and respect Sir Integra, and me, well I hear the jokes and the stuff they say.**

"Are you sure this is what you want, Seras" asked Integra. "I'm only giving you one chance to change your mind."

 **Yes, this is what I want**

"Fine, so be it." Several staff members who had been watching, groaned, they had thought that the problem would be resolved. As Integra walked away, she said to the soldiers; "You may take her now."

Take her? Take her where? Or did the commander mean _that_ take her? She couldn't have. The lioness growled and crouched, ready to pounce onthe nearest soldier. But the instead of moving towards herm they raised their rifles and fired. Seras felt several painful pricks and in a matter of minutes began to feel woozy, she finally collapsed in a heap, knocked out by the tranquilizers. An hour later, Seras awoke in one of the many dungeons of the Hellsing Manor; "What the hell?" she thought to herself. Seras stood up on wobbly legs and began to explore her new surroundings. At first glance she noticed that she was in one of the larger cells. Against the wall was an old mattress and two large bowls. The thick steel door was across the room about 20ft from the mattress. Seras made a dash for the door, only to be yanked back by a chain. A chain? Seras looked at the thick chain that trailed behind her and was fastened to the concrete wall. She chuckled to herself, this couldn't hold her. However, no matter how hard she pulled, Seras couldn't break the chain. She tried to claw at the collar, but it was no use, every time her paws touched it, they received a nasty shock that's when Seras realized that it must be a seal. So that's how Integra wanted to play it? Fine.

Meanwhile in Integra's office, Alucard was clearly upset about the punishment his fledgling was receiving. "It's either that or sealing her away" Integra said firmly.

"And what if she decides to stay like that forever?"

"I'm giving her a week, if she insists on behaving in this idiotic manner, I'm sealing her in a coffin and dropping it in the bloody ocean."

"You wouldn't. You can't"

"I warned you when you first bought her here what would happen if you couldn't control your pet, Alucard."

Alucard said nothing as he stared at the floor. The usually brash vampire king looked so sad with his drooping shoulders and blank empty stare in his eyes. Sam felt sorry for him, partially because she was the one that taught Seras how to change into her current form. But neither immortal could say anything to convince the Hellsing director to change her mind.

At first it wasn't so bad, she was fed and she slept, but then Seras got bored. She wanted to go outside, but the locked door and the chain kept her where she was. The staff members that bought her meals made it clear that they were not happy and were only doing so because of the large boost in their paychecks. Seras tried to reach Sam and Alucard's minds, but both were closed to her. Soon Seras became lonely. Well technically it started out as anger like a teenage child who had been grounded and ten lonely because of the lack of human or any interaction and then by the fifth day Seras sat on her mattress completely sad, despondent and broken.

As Integra made her way to the basement, she hoped that Seras had come to her senses, because having to seal the draculina away was something that the commander, was not an option she wanted to employ. To even entertain the thought pained her, but you couldn't tell by the steely expression on Integra's face.

When Integra opened the large steel door, she found the draculina moping on her mattress- in her human form. The commander crouched down in front of Seras, taking draculina's chin in her hand and tilted her head up, so their sapphire eyes met, Integra said: "Nice to see you're back, Seras." Seras found that she couldn't keep the leader's gaze for long; "I'm sorry for being such an idiot." Integra smirked; "The term 'idiot' is putting it mildly, don't you think? When you go upstairs, you are to apologize to each staff member individually."

"WHAT?!"

Integra raised a blonde eyebrow: "If you want you can stay here for another month."

"Sir! You're so cruel."

"I'm cruel? I just gave my entire staff a substantial pay raise, so they wouldn't sue me."

"Okay, okay, I'll apologize."

Integra removed the collar from around Seras' neck and before leaving the room, she said firmly: "I do not want to see a repeat of this behavior, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir Integra."

It took a long time to apologize to all the staff members, most who were shocked to find out that it was Seras that was the menace lioness. Back under the large tree; "I am never changing into my beast form again." Alucard chuckled; "How about if you changed into a cub again, how much trouble can a cub get into?" Integra blew a puff of cigar smoke; "About as much trouble as a certain Hellhound puppy." Sam laughed; "Now that's a story, I have to hear." Well that's a story for another time.


	6. Water Works

Water Works

A Hellsing FanFic

Sapphirewyren

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

 **Authors: It's my birthday, so I wrote this for my favorite readers:** **anaclarabio** **and** **Shadowpyro 13.** **I also have a cold; see how dedicated I am to my readers? Ok enjoy!**

 **Summary: Sam and Integra are curious about Alucard's showering habits**

Sam walked into Integra's office, perched herself on the desk, leaned in very close to the director and said; "Hey Baby Cakes, I have a question for you."

"Did you just call me 'Baby Cakes', Sam?"

"Yes. I got all kinds of nick names for you."

"You will not…."

"Caramel sexiness, Tanned Hot Stuff, Iron Sex Goddess, British Dominatrix, Blonde Beauty, She-whose-vijayjay-I'd -like -to-nibble- on….."

"ENOUGH!"

"You getting as turned on as I am?"

"I'm as dry as Stonehenge, what was your question?"

"I agree with that part…"

"You're wasting my time, Sam"

"Does Alucard shower?"

It took a couple of minutes for Integra to process the question. She had never seen the vampire king shower. He never said anything about it.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Cuz he stinks. He smells like blood and gunpower and coffin."

"He does?"

"You're probably used to it, but I can't get used to it. That stench hurts my nose."

"Knowing Alucard, he'd probably just say that's a human thing."

"Human? That's stupid. Seras showers."

"Well Seras is different, she…how do you know she showers?"

Sam gave a lustful grin; "Sometimes I walk in on her getting ready to shower, or getting out of the shower and sometimes I join her in the shower."

Integra sighed; "What's your point?"

"I think you should tell Alucard to shower."

Sam was wrong about one thing; Integra NEVER got used to Alucard's smell, she merely chose not to say anything. She didn't want to get into an argument on smells. But it couldn't hurt for Alucard to smell half way decent for once. "Fine, I'll tell him to take a shower. And no more walking in on Seras!"

"It keeps me from walking in on you, Your Hotness."

"I'd like to think that FEAR keeps you from walking in on me, it does for everyone else."

"You're sexy when you're angry."

Integra just groaned as she walked out of her office.

Meanwhile in the basement, Alucard was in his coffin fast asleep, dreaming that he and Integra were doing it. And it was getting to the best part when suddenly he was interrupted by someone knocking on his coffin lid. This had better be important, he thought to himself. When he lifted the lid, he saw Integra looking down at him.

"Is there something you require, master?"

"Yes, take off your clothes."

Alucard blinked for a couple of seconds, was this for real?

"You want me to…."

"Strip" said the commander impatiently.

Alucard all but tripped out of the coffin. Could his dreams be finally coming true? Not that he had perverted thoughts about Integra. Could he and his countess finally become one? As Alucard stood before his master all naked, Integra shoved a large bundle into his arms. At closer glance Alucard saw that they things needed for taking a shower.

"From now on you will make showering a part of your daily routine."

Alucard could hear Sam giggling from outside his room and he sighed at Integra's retreating figure. She stopped long enough to say; "Don't think I didn't see that boner of yours Alucard, I had better be the one on top, in those little fantasies of yours."

"You are always on top, my master."

Chapter End

 **Author's Notes: A little more kinkier than usual? Well I told you I had a cold. Hope you liked.**

 **Please feel free to read my other series "Winds of Change", "Alucard Discovers" and "An Unfortunate Series in Which Enrico Maxwell Suffers- A Lot". Thank you**


	7. Two of a Kind

Two Of A Kind

A Hellsing FanFic

Sapphirewyren

 **Author's Note: This takes place in the Winds of Change** **universe, somewhere between the chapters 10** **Hellsings New Pet** **and Chapter 11** **Secret Meetings and Strange Bedfellows** **.**

It had been only two weeks, but Seras was probably the happiest she had even been. She hummed made up tunes, smiled a whole lot more and practically skipped wherever she went. Everyone else also seemed to notice and her good mood was contagious. Well almost, the only person who didn't catch the good mood bug was Integra. But then again, Integra never caught anything, not even a cold. However, the Hellsing director did catch the curiosity bug, especially when the draculina skipped into her office one morning, all sunshine and butterflies, gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek and telling her that she was 'the best boss ever'.

"Seras, is there something wrong?" asked Integra slowly and clearly not used to getting hugs and kisses.

"Oh no, Sir Integra. I'm just very happy."

"Happy about what exactly?"

"About your decision to let Sam stay here."

Finally, Integra understood Seras' good mood. The draculina had found a friend and a big sister in the shapeshifter. She had noticed that the two seemed to click the instant the met and they spent a lot of time together, whenever Sam was not trying to proposition Integra for kinky doings. Integra really couldn't blame Seras for being happy. Before Sam came, Seras only had the soldiers, Integra or Alucard for company and none of them were suitable as friends. The female soldiers were usually together, barely speaking a word to Seras even though she tried to befriend them. Only Captain Dara Hudson was nice to her, but she already had her circle of friends. With Alucard there was a master/fledgling relationship and sometimes the vampire would torment her. And trying to have 'girl talk' with Integra was difficult because the knight thought that talking about which soldiers in the barracks was hunky as a huge waste of time and voice box usage. Also, Seras saw Integra in a maternal way, maybe she wouldn't give her hugs, but she will keep Alucard off her back and had good advice.

However, Sam was just right. She liked to do things that normal young women liked doing. She was into the same things that Seras was into and most of all, Sam made Seras feel normal. Around everyone else, Seras was aware of what she was: someone's fledgling, another's servant, a vampire. With Sam, all of that disappeared, she was just an ordinary 419 year-old girl. Seeing Seras happy and bubbly was quiet refreshing to Integra, and she smiled as the draculina skipped out of her office.


	8. Don't Touch My Cigars

Don't Touch My Cigars

A Hellsing Fanfic

Sapphirewyren

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

 **Summary: See what happens when Sam uses Integra's cigars.**

Everyone at the Hellsing Headquarters knew what was acceptable and what was not. Everyone knew how they should behave around their very intimidating leader. And everyone knew that they should NEVER TOUCH INTEGRA'S CIGARS! Woe the man or woman or vampire that broke this rule. Alucard had once did this and ended up serving as her ashtray for the night. (See Nooya Mun's _Ashes to Ashes_ ) However one morning Integra walked into her office to find Sam, not only smoking her cigar, but sitting in her chair. This pissed Integra off of course, but instead of screaming obscenities and threats at the shapeshifter, the director told her to remove herself from her chair. She then handed Sam a folder and told her of a Chimera's nest that had been found in an abandoned warehouse, by the docks.

Later that evening Sam had told Seras about what happened. "And she didn't say anything? No yelling? No cursing?" asked Seras.

"Nothing, maybe we have a 'thing'" smirked Sam. "Baby cakes is warming up to me."

"Did she shoot you?"

"She shoots people as punishment?"

"Just Alucard, but…."

Before Seras could finish what, she was saying, she watched as Integra walked up behind Sam and dumped a bucket of ice cold water over Sam's head. Kinda like the 'ice bucket challenge' but a lot less fun. Sam jumped a mile high and like any cat, she high tailed it out of the room. Integra smirked; "You'd think for an assassin, she would have seen that coming."

"Was that her punishment for touching your cigars, Sir?"

"That is only part of it."

For the next week, Sam was tormented by Integra and her water bucket. When she was napping, training, eating, even when using the bathroom or taking a shower. The Hellsing director took it a step further and employed Alucard to help her with the use of his phasing ability. The poor shapeshifter couldn't stay dry to save her skin. The watery torture finally ended two week later. Sam had walked into Integra's office and seeing her boss holding a bucket, she opened a portal and backed through it, so quickly she tripped and fell, landing on her back in the barracks. Integra jumped through the portal before it closed- and landed right on top of Sam. All the soldiers, who had not expected any of this were quiet. Some of them were silently hoping for a show.

"Ummmm, Sir, you're on top of me." said Sam in a lusty voice.

"Of course, I'm always on top" purred Integra.

"Sooo…."

"Next time you decided to do something so stupid as to steal my cigars, it will be a lot worse than cold water."

"We gonna make out now, Sir Baby Cakes?"

Integra leaned even closer to the assassin, if that was possible and whispered; "In your dreams." The commander then got up, dusted herself off and walked away, ignoring all of the stunned looks of the soldiers.

"Aaaawwww dammit!" groaned Sam. "She's just going to leave me here all hot and bothered and not do anything about it!?"

Chapter End


	9. House Rules

**House Rules**

 **A Hellsing Fanfic**

 **Sapphirewyren**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

 **Summary: Integra and Sam have a fencing match.**

"Oh Babycakes."

"Go away Sam and stop calling me that."

"I heard that you were pretty good with a sword."

"Were?"

"I propose a little bet."

"No, I'm busy."

"Come on, what are you scared?"

"Trying to play on my ego? That only works on idiots."

"I think you're scared to lose."

"Everyone loses once in a while."

"Come on, Baby girl, be a sport."

"Don't call me that"

"What? Baby girl? I'll stop calling you that, if you just humor me."

"I'm working. Go bother Alucard."

"I think you're scared. That's ok Babycakes."

"I will not be goaded into your little bet."

"It's just a small fencing match, that's all. Besides we can have a warm up to get the rust off, if you want."

"I'm NOT rusty."

"I think you are, I mean over 400 years, nearly 500 if you round up."

"Go away!"

"Ok. I understand…rusty."

Integra slammed her pen on the desk; "Fine! I'll call your bet!"

"Yay! This is going to be fun, especially after I win."

"Let's just get this over with."

"Ooooh in a hurry to lose?"

Integra rolled her eyes; "Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?"

At least a half hour later everything was set up, the place; one of the rooms the soldiers used for sparring, the equipment which Sam had ordered two weeks in advance and the only other person to know about fencing, a 35-year-old half Asian butler with a mop of dark brown hair named Wan. Integra had a hunch that Sam had been planning this for a while. The women would use the foil style of fencing, in which the opposing fighters targets the torso all the way to the groin; the arms, legs and head were off limits. This disappointed Integra because she really wanted to beat some sense into the shapeshifter's head. Oh well a girl can dream. The first to 15 touches or points was the winner.

"You can win, Sir!" cheered Seras.

Sam pouted; "I thought you were on my side." Seras shrugged "I'm backing the winning horse."

"You hear that, Babycakes, Seras thinks you're a horse."

"That's not what I meant!"

"I don't have all day" said Integra impatiently.

The match finally started with Integra taking a large lead, due to Sam's ignorance of the sport. Unfortunately for Sam, Integra was not as rusty as she thought. Sure it has been a couple of centuries, but once Integra got started it all came back, just like riding a bike. However, Sam's mind was like a recorder and she was able catch up to Integra, just by watching. Soon the two women were tied 14-14. "So ready to give up, old woman?" taunted Sam. "I'm going to enjoy making you eat those words, fleabag" retorted Integra. Sam laughed as she dodged the next thrust from her opponent.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you. I'm very good with my fingers."

"My office could use a rug or maybe a tiger head above the fire place."

The ongoing match showcased each woman's strength, speed, endurance and flexibility. The flexibility was Sam's favorite; "Damn girl, who knew you were so flexible. Imagine all the ways I can bend you in bed."

Integra sighed; "That's all you will be doing; imagining."

"Such a sharp tongue, don't worry I'm good with my tongue as well."

"Shut it, you striped skank!"

Sam knew if she wanted to win, she would have to resort to some sort of trickery, after all it would only be a matter of time before she made a mistake and lost. She had a feeling that Integra had let her get those points on purpose because this was certainly not Integra's first time, like her. And Integra was not tiring, it was if she could do this all afternoon. So, she sprouted a tail and tried to trip Integra with it. But the commander saw that trick coming and jumped over it. Then she kicked Sam in the chest, knocking her flat on her back. "Touché" sneered Integra touching the shapeshifter with her foil.

"Hey! You can't kick your opponent, that's cheating!"

The commander took off her helmet and dropped it on the floor; "This is my house and we always play by my rules." The onlookers laughed and Integra left the room. Sam laughed to herself; "I'm all hot and bothered AGAIN and she keeps leaving."

"Oh, you poor thing" said Wan "But you still owe me 500 pounds."

Nobody beats Integra at fencing.

Chapter End


	10. What is Real and What is Not (Seras)

What Is Real and What is Not

A Hellsing Fanfic

Sapphirewyren

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

 **Summary/ Notes: Seras' and Alucard's ponderings after they have been unsealed from bondage after over 400 years. This takes place in the Winds of Change somewhere between chapter 5 -9. This is the first part. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Seras**

It seemed so surreal, after having been sealed away by Jonathan Penwood, Seras wasn't sure she would ever see the dark of night again. She certainly did not expect to see Sir Integra again. Seras vaguely remembered trying to eat Uriel and later, the archangel was a good sport about it, saying that all the hot girls usually try to eat his face. It was hard not to be aware of the differences of the Hellsing Manor itself, especially the addition to all the new technology and staff. As Seras made her way to the kitchen, she saw so many new faces, it was as if she was in somewhere else completely. The head butler Philip Dalton had been very kind and gave her the grand tour of the grounds, so she would not feel all that lost. Also, instead of giving her the usual bucket of blood packets in ice, Philip warmed it up instead, something that Seras appreciated very much. There was also more than one butler, she met Wan Jiao Chan, who looked like he was up to some mischief and the Ethiopian-born David Tegenu, a soft-spoken man. The maids were pretty much the same as before, they did their work and were unnoticeable, only speaking when spoken to. Except for one maid named Matilda. She was just under 5 feet and was a bit on the chubby side. Matilda had that mother hen air about her, making sure that everyone ate a full meal and chastising those who didn't eat. Instead of wearing the normal black formal shoes with her maid's uniform, she wore white comfortable sneakers. She handed a plate with a large frosted cinnamon bun to Seras and said; "You make sure you eat all of that, you hear, dearie? Don't be like Integra and not eat. I can't get that girl to eat anything." Seras looked at the maid, shocked. Did Matilda just refer to Sir Integra as 'girl'? The draculina hoped that Integra never heard what she said. But she didn't say anything she just took a bite out of the pastry. "This is very good!" exclaimed Seras. The compliment made Matilda smile; "I'm glad you think so. I have been told that I make a good cinnamon bun." As Seras left the kitchen, she grabbed a second one and smiled to herself as she heard the maid said; "I saw that." She nibbled on the pastry as she wondered around the rest of the newly renovated mansion. Sometime later, cinnamon roll all gone, Seras found herself in front of Integra's office. The door was slightly open, Seras peeked in to find Integra working. Go figure some things never change. Seras didn't enter the office, she just stared at the commander not knowing whether to enter or to just leave. Seras had a bunch of conflicting feelings, sure she had known Integra for a very long time. They had been through hell in the war with Millennium. They had both seen atrocities that only lived in nightmares and both had been through the long grueling healing process of such a traumatizing experience. Seras had held the usually steely woman as she woke from night terrors and seen her on good days and bad ones, having to accept Alucard's 'departure' from existence and Walter's betrayal. Seras had been there when Alucard returned and was glad that Integra was happier. But most of all Seras had seen the commander die, locked in a deadly embrace with a Super Ghoul, at 83. Integra was always stubborn about being on the front lines with the troops ever since the war with Millennium. Even old age would not keep Integra from doing her duty and so she went on her own terms- fighting and defending her beloved country. Seras had seen her Master holding his Master's body, not allowing anyone near, growling like a crazed animal at anyone stupid enough to try. She had attended the small funeral service and was surprised to see that the entire Royal family had come to say goodbye to one of Britain's greatest soldier and defender. Alucard had refused to go to the funeral, opting to visit Integra's grave at night. Seras had seen the hideous fit her master had when Integra died and for the first time, she was frightened of him. This also scared Penwood, because soon after that they were sealed. Penwood had no intention of using vampires to fight vampires, believing that they were too unpredictable, just as Arthur Hellsing, Integra's father had. And now here Seras was unsealed from imprisonment and Integra was alive. She would not have believed it if Uriel the Archangel himself hadn't told her of the current events and some part of her still didn't believe. So, she sure knew Sir Integra for a long time, but at the same time, Seras felt that she was looking a stranger. She watched as the commander got up from her desk and stood by the window and gazed outside. Just then Integra called out; "Seras you look like a boy peeking in the girl's locker room." The draculina's jaw dropped as she stumbled into the office; "Sorry Sir! It's just…. I was…." Seras couldn't find the words to express her mind that was in turmoil, so she just gawked at the commander's back. "You just what?" questioned Integra. Seras shuffled on her feet, unsure where to begin; "It's just I saw you die! I was at your funeral! And now…. you're here." The commander's only response was a tilt of her head in Seras' direction. Seras continued; "If Uriel hadn't told me, I would think that you were some kind of imposter, but that can't be true because Master would know and Uriel wouldn't lie…" Integra sighed; "Don't you think you're over thinking all of this?" Seras shook her head; "Maybe I am…but…" the draculina approached Integra and placed a hand on the director's face. "Seras, what are you doing?" asked Integra who was uncomfortable at this. Seras, however seemed to be in a trance as she stared intently into Integra's eyes. After a couple minutes of what Integra would call an invasion of personal space, Seras said; "It really is you, Sir!" and with this she hugged the stunned director and began to cry. Integra could think of nothing else but to wrap her arms around Seras and let her cry, she would not be leaving her draculina anytime soon.

Chapter End


	11. What is Real and What is Not (Alucard)

What is Real and What is Not

A Hellsing Fanfic

Sapphirewyren

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

 **Summary/ Notes: Seras' and Alucard's ponderings after they have been unsealed from bondage after over 400 years. This takes place in the Winds of Change somewhere between chapter 5 -9. This is the second part. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Alucard**

Alucard had no idea that when he was unsealed that he would see his Master again or that he would taste her sweet blood. The way Jonathan Penwood made it sound, his sealing would be permanent and it sure felt that way. Now he was silently watching his Master as she slept. Alucard learned from the new head butler that Integra had only herself arrived a couple days ago, and had certainly made a scene. In typical Integra style, she had ousted the former leader who had been an incompetent fool and the young Queen, seeing no one else smart enough, had appointed his Master as commander of the Hellsing Organization. Alucard chuckled softly to himself, leave it to Integra to see what she wanted and go ahead and get it. Speaking of Integra, Alucard watched as she turned over, with a light smirk on her lips. Whatever she was dreaming must be good, probably a meeting with the Round Table where they all were wearing dog costumes. Alucard decided to explore the Manor, whereas Seras preferred the day, he favored the night.

Alucard checked the rooms of the house, while most were the same, there were noticeable technological changes. When he went to check what had happened to Walter's room, he saw another butler in it. Some reason this upset him and the room where Walter where used to create weapons was now a storage room for weapons and other armaments. Speaking of butlers, Alucard had met the new head butler Philip Dalton, after Seras gushed over him for an hour and half. How he was so polite. How well dressed and clean shaven he was. How knowledgeable about the medical field and how he had graduated from Cambridge. How Philip knew a lot about weapons and technology. How Philip warmed up her blood packets. Alucard finally got her to shut up with the question; "Is he better than Walter?" Admittedly Philip wasn't that bad, Alucard thought. He did his job competently and if Integra was satisfied, then so was he, but Alucard decided to watch these new butlers closely.

The whole staff was new to Alucard, but Integra had the foresight to tell, them, anyone who entered Alucard's room without invitation was liable to the vampire king's wrath, which meant, that he could eat them. Of course, there were protests and the commander told them they could do one of two things; quit or enter Alucard's domain and see if she was joking. No one protested after that. Alucard also noticed that there were a lot more females on the staff and in the barracks, but chose to leave them alone, lest he incur his master's wrath. As he strolled through the Hellsing grounds, he noticed the new buildings such as the Hellsing Intelligence Command Center and the new state of the art firing range. In the air, there was a sense of urgency even on a quiet night like this one, it felt like the calm before the storm. Soon Alucard found himself in Integra's office, how changed it was and yet it was the same. It still had that indomitable aura just like its owner. The moon beam shone through the large windows, illuminating the expansive room. Even though everything seemed to have changed around the Hellsing Manor, Alucard felt at home. Alucard glided back to Integra's bedroom, now however his Master was sitting up in bed, gazing out the window.

"Shouldn't you be asleep, Master?"

"I keep having odd dreams" came the soft reply.

After a few minutes of silence, Integra asked; "How are you adjusting?" Alucard tilted his head, of all his Masters, this one was the only that ever cared enough to ask about his well-being. "I'll be fine, right now it all seems so…."

"Surreal?"

"That's one way to look at it. And what about you, Master?"

"I keep thinking back to the day I died…"

"There is no need to think about it anymore." A couple more moments of silence passed before the Vampire king said; "When you died, I thought that I could not go on. I was glad to be sealed again. In a way, I would die with you. I could not live in a world, where you no longer existed, my Countess." Alucard walked over to Integra and wrapped her in a hug. The commander said; "Both you and Seras are such big crybabies."

"I've missed you so much, Master."

There was no answer from Integra, who had fallen asleep in Alucard's arms. Where ever his master was, Alucard knew that he was home. He murmured in her soft tresses; "Sleep well, Master. Sleep well and welcome home."

Chapter End

 **Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed the fluff!**


	12. Kissing Lessons

WINDS OF CHANGE

DIANAPRINCE31

Kissing Lessons

 **Author's Notes: This takes place in the Winds of Change universe. Sam is a tiger shapeshifter, if you want to know more about her, read the Winds of Change series:** s/12462617/1/Winds-of-Change **and** s/12473208/1/Wings-of-the-Damned **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing (Sad, isn't it?)**

Seras needed help in the art of kissing and since Integra was not the person to teach her, she had to find someone else. For a brief second, she thought of asking Alucard, but he already had a problem with the person she was dating, more like the angel she was dating. As she sat on her bed, Sam phased right through her bedroom door; "Why so serious, Kitten?"

"I've been dating Uriel for several months and we haven't kissed."

"Have you ever kissed a guy before?"

"Once, a long time ago."

Seras told Sam about Pip Bernadotte and how he had tried to kiss her on several occasions and only succeeded when he was dying against Last Battalion forces and their leader Zoran.

"You're lucky that I'm here, I can help you with that. With my help, you'll be an expert in no time."

"Really? Thanks a lot, Sam!"

Philip couldn't find Sam anywhere and really considered suggesting to Integra about putting in a loud speaker system, but then thought against it. No one wanted to be there when Integra used it when she was angry. Her voice was already like a bullhorn. When he returned to Integra's office without the shapeshifter, she was not happy."Have you checked the kitchen?"

"That's the first place I checked, Sir."

"The barracks?"

The male soldiers tried flirting and getting Sam's attention since the first day since she arrived (since she arrived dressed only in Integra's blazer) and she loved taking their money in a game of cards.

"She wasn't there."

Integra looked her watch, it was nearing 6pm, right now Seras should be awake and taking a shower, it then hit the commander.

"I know where she is." Integra left the office and headed downstairs to the basement, with Philip in tow. When Integra reached Seras' room, she opened the door. What greeted the directed was a full blown make out session between Sam and Seras. Integra was pretty sure that the draculina wasn't aware that she was only half dressed and the other half would be gone in a few minutes.

"Sam, when you're done here, I would like to see you in my office." Outside the room Philip was wondering why Sam would be in Seras' room, the look on his boss' face told him nothing however he did hear Integra mutter to herself; "That is simply just too much tongue."

Chapter End

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Sins of the Commander

The Sins of the Commander

A Hellsing FanFic

 **DianaPrince31**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

 **Author's Notes: This takes place after chapter 12 'In Da Club' of** _ **Winds of Change.**_ **The events within the story (in italics) however takes place in between chapters 11 and 12.**

 **Warning: If you don't want to see an extra abusive Integra DO NOT READ! You were warned.**

When Integra saw Philip walk into her office with a large manila envelope, she knew it was bad news. When Sam grabbed the envelope and said who it was from, Integra knew it was very bad news. The envelope was from NYPD's chief Ira Doherty, so that was definitely not good. Sam opened the envelope and pulled out a folder filled with papers, taped to the folder was a letter written by Doherty.

 _Dear Sir Integra Hellsing,_

 _It has come to my attention that you had some 'run ins' with some people that led to physical altercations. Due to a stupid thing called 'politics', these people were not able to press charges against you. However they are willing to settle for the amounts stated in each of the dossiers. Please see that each amount is paid in a timely fashion._

 _Sincerely Chief Ira Doherty_

Sam placed the folder on the commander's desk. After spending of minutes reading through the folders, Integra placed the folders back into the envelope and tossed the envelope into the trash can. "I've never met the bloody bastards in my life" Integra snarled. Sam took the envelope out of the trash can and spread the folders on the desk; "Actually you have met them, they all did something stupid and after giving them a beating, you just forgot about them."

Integra nodded; "That's usually the way it works."

"Well let's take a stroll memory lane" grinned Sam. Integra's face clearly stated that she would rather do anything else but remember the victims of her wrath, more like the actions of other people's stupidity that led to her wrath.

 _ **First victim: Jason Yates Age 26 yrs Occupation: bank teller**_

 _ **Altercation Time: After the Hellsing Organization cleared both the Medical office and P.S. 198 of their respective ghoul infestation.**_

 _ **Injuries: Crushed windpipe, bruises, concussion, broken teeth**_

 _Private Gregory Johansen stopped the SUV outside of a Rite-Aid pharmacy and went inside, while Integra, Sam and Seras stayed in the car. Seras opened one of the windows. "Isn't this city amazing?" Integra sighed, to her New York looked like any other heavily populated city, pollution and degenerates everywhere. Just then a young man came up to the car and said; "Hey there sexy, blond. I know you got some sexy legs in them pants. Why don't you show 'em to daddy?" Seeing she was the only blond in pants, Integra knew that the creep was talking to her. There was Seras with the big boobs and in a mini skirt and then there was Sam who looked more feminine and here was this idiot hitting on her of all people. Integra sighed, pulled the man's head through the window and proceeded to roll the window up until he couldn't get it out. "You know what you did wrong, don't you?" Integra questioned. The man tried to answer but couldn't, instead he looked to Sam and Seras for help. Sam wore a big grin on her face, she liked it when Integra got violent, Seras however looked scared._

" _You are disgusting and vile, going about spewing perverse shit like that. Because you can't seem to use the mouth God gave you properly, I will relieve you of it" Integra continued._

" _Sir! Don't!" cried Seras, but she was ignored by her boss who proceeded to pommel the man in the mouth repeatedly. By the time, she was finished with the man; he was a mass of blood and saliva. Integra then opened the window and roughly pushed the man out, he fell backwards, smacking his head on the concrete._

"Now do you remember?" asked Sam. Integra chuckled; "At least now he will know not to say such disgusting things". Sam sighed and pushed the second folder towards the Hellsing director; "Here's victim number two and in the same night".

"I must have been going for a personal record".

 _ **Second victim; Selma Jackson Age 19 yrs old . Occupation: table dancer/pole dancer (unemployed according to Integra)**_

 _ **Altercation time: When Hellsing and company were heading to the squad room, before Johansen's presentation.**_

 _ **Injuries: Broken jaw, broken teeth, bloodied lips.**_

 _As the four Hellsing personnel were walking into the 91_ _st_ _Precinct, there were all manner of people, victims and criminals alike. This day however there were more people who claimed to see more freaks and zombie-like creatures. "How are we to walk the streets?" came a particularly shrill voice. Integra would not have usually paid attention, but something told her to take a closer look. The voice belonged to a young woman, who wore a tight mini skirt of pink plaid and a halter top that was neon pink. She wore high heels that made her wobble due to their ridiculous height. Why did some people not know how to dress properly was beyond Integra's comprehension. "Should you really be walking the streets? I thought that prostitution was illegal."_

 _The girl turned towards the commander; "Excuse me!? I ain't no prostitute!"_

 _Integra lit a cigar, taking a drag she smirked; "I'm sorry, you're the CEO of what company again?"_

 _While Sam laughed out loud, the girl scowled, she knew she was being made fun of. "Well at least I don't dress like a man!" Integra rolled her eyes, the poor girl was stupid and being the more intelligent of the two, she knew she shouldn't engage, but she really couldn't help herself, it was so much fun. "It doesn't seem you dress at all." This comment, while amused some of the bystanders, angered the girl to action. She slapped the cigar from the commander's hand; "I dress like a girl, you dyke!" Surprisingly Integra merely chuckled and lit another cigar. Then she bitch slapped the girl straight to hell…ok maybe not to Hell, but hard enough to knock several teeth out of her mouth. "You dress like a girl and you hit like one as well." Integra left the girl crying and looking for her teeth._

"I'm sure you remember that" said Sam. The director chuckled; "It was like smacking play-doh."

"In case you didn't know, that slap also broke her jaw."

"Really? I guess I don't know my own strength".

"Ok, the third victim, which by the way is still on the same night".

"Three?!"

"Yes, as turned on as I was by your violence, I didn't think it would be three in one night….yummy."

"Let's get this over with."

"Ok, ok third victim."

 _ **Third victim: Sean Jefferson Age 22 yrs old Occupation; none.**_

 _ **Altercation time: After the presentation, Outside of the Hellsing safe house**_

 _ **Injuries: crushed wrist, dislocated shoulder, broken jaw, concussion**_

 _As they made their way to the safe house Integra thought back at the previous events of the night. The NYPD showed how unprepared they were to take on the task of ridding themselves of the monsters that now roamed their streets. And yet instead of a display of gratitude, that she took the time and resources to come to this god forsaken city to help, they were resentful. Perhaps she should have sent a book of instructions and let them figure it out. She had half a mind to do so. As Integra got out of the car, she must have still been in her thoughts because just then she felt a hand in her coat pocket and it did not belong to her. "What do we have here?" she drawled as she grabbed the strange hand. The owner of the hand yelped in pain. This only made her twist the man's wrist until bones crunched. "Let go, you bitch!"_

" _If you wanted money, you should have just asked. Of course I would have refused to give you any." The man tried to pull his hand free, but the director twisted his arm around to his back, while he pleaded; "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it!"_

" _Sir, he apologized, maybe you should let him go" Seras said._

" _And if he found any money to steal, would he have apologized then?"_

" _Well that's …"_

" _The only thing this sad piece of crap is sorry for is getting caught." Integra placed more force on the arm, while punctuating every word. By now the poor man was howling in pain as he felt his shoulder pop out of its socket._

" _I am a bit hungry, how about letting me eat him?" grinned Sam._

" _Eating him won't do anything for him. He won't learn anything if he's dead."_

" _I think he's learned his lesson, sir" said Seras. Integra kicked the man legs out from under him and gave him a solid kick to the jaw. Just then a police cruiser was coming down the street. Integra grabbed the would-be thief and practically threw him on the hood of the car. When the shocked cops asked what she was doing, she replied; "This ass tried to pick my pocket, throw him in jail" and with that she entered the safe house without a backward glance._

"I never thought I could be that violent" mused Integra.

"I like it" said Sam licking her lips. "I never got my snack. I bet he would have tasted delicious."

"Why should I pay that fool's hospital bills? He should be in prison."

"So will you be paying with a check, cash or credit?"

"None of the above." Integra took the papers and threw them in the trash. After telling Philip to retrieve a bottle of vodka, the commander proceeded to pour the whole bottle, soaking the papers. After Integra dropped a lit match, burning all the papers.

"Oh dear, how clumsy of me. Next time Doherty calls, Philip, tell him he owes me a drink."

Chapter End


End file.
